


Sailor Of Energy

by Xireana_Prime



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sailormoon, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See before the moon went dark, Serenity was ORIGINALLY Married to Optimus. But when word of Cybertron's war getting worse. A Certain Earth Prince makes a Deal with a Certain Evil Prime (The Fallen) By Brain washing the moon princess. only the outers and Jupiter remembered the original marriage.</p>
<p>During that marriage lasted a while and Princess Xireana Prime was born. She stayed with her mother for a few years, but when the more Cybertonain traits became more then the young child could handle, she left for Cyberton. It was right after this that the Millennium Alliance heard this and deemed that the princess was dead and so was the new king.</p>
<p>Serenity knew better but stayed quiet. It was not long after this that she was brain washed.</p>
<p>Then The Negaverse attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

> An/ Hey everyone! Xireana here for my first ever transfomers crossover ! XD I hadn't seen many SailorMoon/Trans and Well heres mine! It's based in the Stars season of Sailormoon. And After Movie Three of TF wit TFP mixed in. So basicly they look line TFP but with the bay-verse paint jobs. This also has the Idea of Mamaru Being unfaithful and Usagi being heart broken. But find's out she had locked up memories.
> 
> Here's the pairings:
> 
> Sailormoon/Optimus Prime  
> OC/Seiya or Oc/Jack or Jack/oc/Seiya---VOTE!  
> Ami/Taiki  
> Minako/Yaten
> 
> Warning: Mamaru bashing. Slight Pluto bashing

New Nest Base: California, Eddy Mountains, Siskiyou County, Stewart Springs

Optimus Prime POV:  
Not even six months after the Chicago Attack, The American Government ordered them to leave the place and to go into hiding.

Being robots in disguise, one would think it to be a simple task. But for some... it was difficult. Samuel James Witwicky had visited them at first, but after year, he soon stopped. Though it hurt everyone spark and heart. It effected Bumblebee and Optimus the most. 

He had been chosen as a human Prime. The bridge between their world and his. Alas, it isn't so. 

But to his and the other bots surprise, Meakala Banes had returned. She had explained she had only left to help her father get on his feet. She had been welcomed back by all and had even accepted Ratchet’s offer to become his assistant. Elita-1, Arcee's sister, had also been made her guardian, much to the young mechanic's joy.

They had also three new young ones to add to their fold. Jackson 'Jack' Darby, who was new to the area moving from Jasper Nevada with his mother June Darby, a nurse of outstanding talent. She got along well with both Meakala and Ratchet.

To the Surprise of the whole team, Ratchet had asked to be Ms. Darby's Guardian, while Arcee became Jack's. 

Next, was the the spastic Miko Nakadai. A hyper Japanese exchange student who has a love for all that is loud, dangerous, and a audio cringing appreciation of Bulgarian shriek-metal. Her Guardian, was chosen to be Bulkhead, a new bot To Earth and a gentle giant for the most part, aside from being an Wrecker. 

The youngest and brightest among them, was 12 year old Rafael Esquivel. His guardian was Bumblebee, thought the scout only spoke Cybertonain Code, the boy was still able to understand him. He was a genus among his peers and chose to stay with their group even if it was dangerous at times. At one time the boy had confided in Optimus that he felt more accepted and safe there with the Autobots and NEST solders, than he did in his own home. 

But the boss-bot's processings went back even farther in time. Back to when the war had just started and he had just been named Prime...

(Flash back...)  
The council had already arranged a spark bonded for him. He had just found out who, but couldn’t find any holo stills of her. 

So far, he knew she was the Princess in a far off system. Some where in the Sol System to be exact. She was of Lunarain descent and the soul heir to the Lunarain throne. 

He had gone over the pros and cons of the bonding and knew that there was no way he could undo it. The best he could do was hope she wasn't a Con in disguise and they could at least get along. 

The main reason for the bonding, was to make a treaty with the Silver Alliance. So they can have mutual backing against their enemies. He was on his way to The Lunar Kingdom, a broad the Arch 1 and was currently being lectured on the Mass-Shifter. A New piece of Cybertonain Technology that changes the size of a bot to any programed size. 

They were no more than a breem away from their destination when they had the Mass-Shifter put on Optimus. It instantly integrated into his systems. All he had to do was think of being smaller and he was. 

Once testing it out, Optimus stayed small and turned on his new Holo-form projector as they were preparing to doc. He knew that the Lunarains looked very similar to the Homosapien beings down on their neighboring planet, Earth. 

Optimus now had long navy blue hair in a neat 'tail' at the base of his neck, With dark red highlights that showed up mostly at the tips of his hair. He wore wardrobe similar to the others of high political stature. It was to represent what planet he was from, so blues and silver were his colors. He wore shoulder armor and a red cape to signify he was a royal standing. On his left plating was the mark of the Primes and on his right was the Autobot emblem. He carried a smaller version of the Star Saber hanging from his side. 

His looked the part of a royal, but he didn't feel the part. Ratchet,one of his confidants who arrived with him, had stated that he would grow into the role. 

IronHide, his bodyguard/weapons master had told him merely to stop fragging around and act like he always did and quit whining. 

So with a venting of air through his concealed manifold vents, exited the ship after Ironhide. The Moon Kingdom Palace was an awe inspiring sight. Never had he ever seen such a splendid sight, aside from the Crystal Gardens back home. 

Walking through ivory pillars and crystal floors and past shimmering fountains did he finally get to the throne room of the Lunar Kingdom. 

He had learned that unlike most other systems, who had male leaders, the Sol System, where lead by the Matriarchs. The archivist in him simply thought this fascinating. 

With his right hand over his spark, Optimus had gave a deep bow to the Queen of the Moon and High Ruler of the Sol System. She was a beauty to be sure. She wore a long flowing slivery-white gown that hugged her curves and extenuated her completion. Her hair was the color of moon light and was in a style that resembled a sphere on each side of her head with a tail of hair steaming down that reached her knees. She had a small crown set upon her head. Her most breath taking attribute were her kind ice blue eyes. That were set in her heart shaped face.

“Greetings Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom. It is an honor to be here.” He recited eloquently. 

The Queens smiled kindly. “Greetings to you as well, Emperor Optimus Prime. Though the honor is mine. I have longed for the time that I would meet my son-in-law.” 

Straitening back to a standing position. Prime replied. “If it is all the same to you, your majesty, I would prefer to be refered to by my name or as Prime.” 

“Very well, but only if you refer to me as mother or Selenity. You are my son-in-law after all.” She chuckled.

“Much appreciated Selenity.” He then motioned to his two companions. “I would be pleased to introduce you to two of my most trust solders. To my left if Ratchet of Iacon, my Chief Advisory and Chief Medical Officer. To my right is IronHide of Praxus, my self appointed body guard and weapons master.”

The older of the two being Ratchet, was a few inches shorter that Optimus and had on similar attire as he. Though his was white with red and had a medical kit on his side. Ratchet also forwent the cape. His hair was dark brown and cut short, but it seemed to stick up slightly in the front. Gray had just began to show at his temples. He had a pair of short swords strapped to his back in a 'x' formation. A single piece of shoulder armor adorned his left side with the Autobot emblem showing proudly. 

Making the younger one IronHide. Being a weapons master, hide was always armed. He had a large fusion cannon on his back, a couple of plasma grenades across his chest and two ion laser pistols hooked to each side. Hide's hair was cut close to his skull. Hide was a battle scared individual with the most prominent ones being the scar across his left eye and over the right temple to the left side of his chin. He was also more tanned one then the others in his party. Unlike Ratchet of Optimus, Iron hide had on a simple solder's uniform in black with the Autobot marking his right shoulder. 

They also had one thing in common. The Trio of Humanized bots had the traditional Autobot electric blue eyes that stood out more so then the other characteristics each bot had.

The Queen smiled at them both. “I'm pleased to meet you gentle men, Or would it be Gentle-bot?” She teased kindly. 

Ratchet chose to answer her question. “Ether would by politically correct My Lady.” 

Silenity gave a not and then turned back to Optimus. “Now my son, I believe it's time you met your betrothed.” She turned her head an motioned for someone to come forward.

Not a moment later the quiet patter of dainty steps were heard. Out from behind the gossamer curtains, came an equally stunning beauty. She was a head shorter than Optimus and she had a smile on her face that lit the throne room up like nothing else. Her hair was in the same style as her mother an resembled sunlight. Her fave also heart shaped and seemed more carefree. Her eyes though blue, were more of a dark blue with inner fire that gave the illusion of a glow. Her dress resembled the queen's but flowed more. The collar of the dress was embroidered in gold circles. 

As Queen Silenity began to speak, Optimus was knocked out of his trance. “Now Gentlemen, I would like to introduce my daughter crowned Princess Serenity.”

The trio of men gave a bow to the princess.

“Serenity Dear, I want you to meet, Ratchet of Iacon, IronHide of Praxus and finally, the Emperor of Cybertron: Optimus Prime. Your betroth.” 

(End Flashback)

Optimus was knocked from his revery, the entrance of the Autobot's human friends. 

“I'm Telling you Miko, that’s all just a big hoax.” Stated a tanned teenager around 17. His hair was black and seemed to flop to a side. Similar to the cartoon character Danny from Danny Phantom. He wore a black shirt gray long sleeved under shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and blue sneakers.

A female teenager about 16 with dual colored black-pink hair. In a spiked 'pig tails' and a 'rat tail'. She was of Asian descent and was dressed in what Optimus figured out was a 'punk' style. Her shirt was pink with purple edges and over it was a navy blue tank top with yellow straps. On it was a graphic of a blocky robot. Hung around her waist was a wide yellow belt with two strange stuffed toys attached to it. She had on rolled up jean shorts with purple and blue 'prison striped' legging on with a pair of brown knee high combat boots with pink laces on. 

She had come out of her guardian an looked thoroughly insulted. “You just said part of my heritage isn't real or Are you just calling me a lair?” She glared at the older teen. 

Jack lifted his hands up in a playacting gesture. “NO! I'm saying they're most likely just and urban legend.” 

Miko lifted up an eyebrow. “They said aliens were an urban legend too. See how well that worked out?” 

Jack felt like he wanted to smash his head into something. “God! Miko I'm saying wheres the proof! How the hell did Japan cover up all those LARGE crowd attacks if they were real? It just could be some sort of tourist attraction!” 

“Though it is a large tourist bonus for Tokyo, it still doesn't make them any less real then the bots!” She growled while crossing her arms.

Optimus finally getting too confused asked. “Would you like to tell me the reason for yous an Jack quarrel, Miko?”  
Miko and Jack quickly looked up to Optimus in surprise. “Oh hey boss bot! How ya doing?” Miko asked as soon as she saw the Autobot Leader. 

The tall mech smiled down at the human femme. “I am well Miko. Though I am intrigued by this argument you seem to be having with Jack here.” He looked from on teen to the other. “Why don't you start from the beginning?” He offered.

Miko sat down and gave a nod. “Well it started with a phone call I got from my cousin Rei Hino who lives back in Tokyo. She's a Priestess and helps me keep in the 'know' about my favorite local hero's. You see around seven years ago, Japan, specificly Tokyo, would get attack by these strange monsters! They would be humanoid in shape but that would be it. 

'When they started to be in crowded areas people started to get scared. Not long after the first few sightings, a girl called Sailor Moon showed up! She began to destroy the monster and save peaple. Eventually more girls came and helped fight. Each one named after a planet in our solar system. There was also a male who went by Tuxedo Mask he help when the girls came into a jam.

'Anyways My cousin had called and said that my heroes were going to be retiring, seeing as no more of those strange monsters have appeared in over the last two years. So they were going to announce their retirement. But there was something strange that had happened yesterday....” Miko had looked confused and a little wary.

See how as Bulkhead had quietly snuck out to go patrolling, left him to comfort an upset Miko. “What happened?” He gentle prided while picking her up. 

Miko held on to one of his digits as she continued. “Two objects fell from the sky last night, one landed in Aokigahara forest and the other Hii River, in Izumo Province where the banished god, Yamato no Orichi was said to be sealed.... Rei said that something bad was coming and she had never been wrong with her predictions.” Miko looked to Optimus and said. “I-I have this feeling that the Decepticons might become involved. Japan has many such sights that contain hidden relics. One of them might be an Iacon relic! I think I might need to head home...” 

Optimus thought for a moment. Calculating the odds and he knew that most of the Decepticon activity has happened out side of the US territory. With a decision made he looked to the distraught femme. “Miko, I have a feeling you may be right and in doing so, we shall leave for Japan Later this day. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Major Lennox, Sargent Epps and my self will go to Japan,” Miko gave him a sparkling look. Big watery eyes and all. He sighed, defeated. “And you, Jack and Raf will a company us there. That way you may visit you family and the others may get to know your friends there as well.” 

Miko jumped up and gave a cry of joy. She hugged his servo and then sped off to tell Raf, Mikeala and no doubt the red of the bots. 

Optimus gave a chuckle and sent out a data burst with the new agent of the day. He looked back up at the sky and wondered. 'How is she? Will she ever arrive? Or will I once again be left alone?'


	2. Feelings

Tokyo Japan

It had been a week since the destruction of Nahaliania. The scouts were nervous. It had been too quiet have to late. To their walk to school, each girl had something to say about the meteor shower that had happened the night before.

"Did you see that meter shower last nigh?" One Ami Mizuno inquired to the fellow scouts.

"Yeah! It was so~ romantic! I wish I had a boyfriend!" Minako Aino exclaimed.

Haruka Tenoh laughed. "Easy there love child!" Her girlfriend Michru Kaioh adds, "Calm down Mina. You'll find your soulmate. Just listen to your heart."

This made all the girl laugh, except their usually cheerful leader. Who was brooding something fierce in the back of the group.

"Princess? Are you alright?" A concerned Haruka inquires, placing a hand on the 'odango' headed ones shoulder. Over the last few months, Usagi Tsukino grew closer to the Outter Scouts. More so then she had with her Inner Scouts.

Sure Ami and Makoto were still close to her. Almost like sisters. But Rei and Mina...they began to distance themselves from the other scouts. Especially Usagi.

The Lunarain Heir looked up startled from her thoughts. "Huh?" Seeing the expression on Haruka's face gave a weak smile in return. "I'm fine, Haruka. Are we still on for the surprise for Hotaru?" Code for: I'll tell you at your house today. The Masculine scout gave a nod and let the matter drop.

Suddenly they heard a young voice cry out in frustration.

"Hero! Come on and give it back! I need to head to school!"

A bark was heard, and just as they turned a corner, they see a ten year old with long blue-silver hair with a blue ribbons on either side of her head. She wore the basic navy blue elementary school sailor uniform for all girls who went to school in the Juban district.

In front of the child, was a very large malamute dog. running towards them with what appeared to be the girl's school bag in it's mouth. The K-9 stopped before hitting the group.

Sadly, the running child wasn't able to. Tripping over a crack in an attempt to stop, ended up landing on her stomach with both her palms and knees scraped.

The group of scouts quickly made their way to the little girl. But the hound d growled at them impeding them to go any further.

"Stop it Hero! Don't growl at them!"

The hound turned to look back the the downed little girl.

"Don't give me that look! It's your fault I got hurt in the first place!" The tiny albino sniffled.

With a huff, the dog walked back over and sat down by the child. To the observing group, it seemed the canine was pouting!

The girl slumped her shoulders as she sighed. "Drama, hound..."

the dog then slapped her in the back of the head with it's tail.

"Hey! I'm hurt enough!" Hero gave a snort and proceeded to ignore her.

Most of the girls in the group laughed, while Ami and Setsuna helped the little girl with her injuries.

"That was quite the fall you took." Setsuna commented as she wrapped one hand with her kerchief.

"I'm fine."the child stated.

Ami raised an eye brow in skepticism.

"Really! I get worse owies during training! Like once I messed around and trying to show off. I ended up dislocating my shoulder and broke my pinkie toe!" She explained.

Setsuna gave a simple smile. "I see. Your a tough girl. I'm Setsuna Meoh and this is Ami Mizuno." She looked up from her now finished wrapping of the child's hand. "What's your name?"

The little girl thought na moment then smiled up at them, her icy blue eyes shining. "I'm Momo Yukino!" She then jabbed a thumb towards the dog. "That's Hero, the family pest."

Momo got a slap with a tail again. "Gah!" She exclaimed.

Just then a man in a lime all terrain vehicle drove up.

"Momo!I got a call from your school, saying you hadn't arrived, now I find you injured?!" He cried in frustration.

The man walked out of the the vehicle, seemed to be 5'10 with raven colored hair, cut short. Most of it covering his right eye. His eye that was visible was a soft electric blue. He had on a mechanic's blue jumper with the top half tied around his waist, Showing off his excellent physique.

Momo looked up to the man then down into her lap, starring at her wrapped hands. "Sorry Uncle Seto....I didn't mean to." She then glared at Hero. "If Hero hadn't ran off with my school bag, I would have been there!" She exclaimed.

With a slight glare at the hound, commented. "We'll just have to make sure that a certain sister knows about it..."

The dog seemed to slump in defeat.

He laughed. "well I guess you can take the day off then Missy. I'll just drop you two off with Miss Hitomi."

"But what about school?!" Cried the indignant child.

"Seto snorted. "You can survive one day. That way you can let your hands heal enough to where it won't sting to hold a pencil."

With a nod, both child and dog went into the car.

Seto turned back to face the group of girls. "Thank you for making sure she was alright." He offered his hand to Trista. "I'm Seto Hakase, Momo's grease monkey uncle."

The green hair woman clasped her hand with his. "I'm Setsuna Meoh, this group's Shepard." She joked.

Just then both people felt a warm connected 'spark' towards one another.

Seto got a goofy grin on his face. "Miss Setsuna, would you Honor me as to have a cup of coffee this weekend at the cafe down the way?" He inquired.

Setsuna did something she that hadn't done since the silver millennium.

She blushed.

Which made the group behind her, have their jaws crash into the ground.

"Y-yes. I'd love to. Say... Saturday at one pm?" She offered.

Seto's grin grew. "Sounds great! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"See you Saturday." She replied.

The man then kissed her hand. "Till then!"

He then got back into his car and drove away.

Just as the Sailors were about to maul Setsuna with questions, a Bell was heard in the distance. This caused the group to dash away, leaving Setsuna, Haruka and Michru.

Haruka looked to Setsuna. "So what brought this one?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just felt the time was right." She casually stated.

Setsuna then walked off, a small smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scouts had just made it before the last bell rang. Usagi sat in her seat by the window as she waited for the class to start.

Ami sat next to her going over a medical journal her mother had recommended to her. She had short cropped blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was the brains of the group.

Makoto Kino sat in front of Usagi, who was an ex-martial artist and spent her free time in the kitchen. He had chocolate brown hair, held up in a high pony tail. She was the tallest, next to Haruka, who was 5'11. Where's Mako stood at 5'9. Emerald green eyes were concentrated on the latest addition of FOOD magazine.

Usagi stared out the window, not really looking at anything in particular as she remembered her future self's words in a dream she had a week ago. The reincarnated princess played with one of her 'dango' tails as she thought back.

(Flash Back)

She was in her princess garb. Floor length white gossamer dress with gold embroidery around the collar. Said dress flowed in graceful waves as she ran.

The crystal palace halls flew past her as she ran. She was searching....for...something...? No. SomeONE.

But she could remember.

"Remember!" She heard her older self cry. "Remember you true past! There is more to it then meets the eye!"

She felt a slight sting in her chest. Looking down, she sees a strange symbol. It almost resembled ancient calligraphy of Japan.

Suddenly a mans voice was heard. ""It's a spark-mate mark." The voice was baritone one that was smooth and calming. "It appears after a spark merge. It is a usually unbreakable bond. Though it can fade if not strengthened. we could feel pone another's emotions, send memories, and speak in telepathy to one another."

Oh the things that voice did to her libido!

"But What is one of us dies?" She heard herself quietly ask.

"The still living mate will be suffering from spark-break and will usually fallow their mate into the after-life. There are the rare few who do survive By either spark-bonding with another or shear will power. Though the latter will quickly go insane to the point of phsycotic and dangerous, (depending on the traits of the living mate), from the agony and loneliness with out their mate." The mysterious male explained.

"Do you know of one that lived, but didn't go crazy?" Her voice echoed.

"Yes." The male voice quietly stated. "Ratchet. He lost, most of his patients when his mate, MoonRacer off-lined. My Tactician Prowl, the same happened to him, but he lost most of his emotions before he died as well." He took a pause.

Usagi still could see anything. She was still wondering through the hall of the palace. How desperately she wanted to see the face that belonged to the voice.

"I even know of a few Decepticons who lost their mate, but lived." His voice was filled with pain, but the tone was of an old pain, a past pain.

"What ones?" He curious self asked. Serena knew this had to be of a memory. Please! She thought desperately. Please let me remember!

"SoundWave for one, his mate was turned into a slag-bride by ShockWave. He has refused to use his true vocal processor since then." He sighed before he continued. "Skywarp though is a perfect example of what happens to those who aren't as strong in will. His mate was also turned into a slag bride. He was forced to watch as punishment. Word has it he went insane almost instantly. He even deleted all memory of his mate. He's a psychotic sociopath."

Usagi could almost see the man now. "Dose the mark have any meaning other than 'spark-mate?" She heard her voice say.

Then she hear the man's voice laugh. It was a balm to her heart and soul.

"Yes. Yours is the merging of two symbols. The first is reference to my self. "Prime" is what it says. The next is reference to you; is says: Guardian Loosely is says: Guardian spark-mate of the 15th Prime."

(Flashback End)

Usagi shook her head as the teacher walked in.

"Class, we have a new student today." Announced their sensei.

The Lunarnain's attention was caught.

"I'd like you all to meet: Xira Pax."

The eyes of Usagi and Xira meet and suddenly wave of affection and joy hit her. But also a sense of familiarity as well.


End file.
